


(A Tactical Approach to) Holiday Cheer

by antigrav_vector



Series: Assorted Gift Ficlets [15]
Category: Captain America (MCU), Iron Man (MCU), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Crack, M/M, Steve POV, implied sex, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Steve would never have expected his boyfriend would actually do it, but Bucky had turned out to be very good at what Tony called "playing Christmas ninja".





	(A Tactical Approach to) Holiday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/gifts).



> Posted unbeta'ed. Please excuse any remaining errors.

Steve would never have expected his boyfriend would actually do it, but Bucky had turned out to be very good at what Tony called "playing Christmas ninja".

Clint had issued a challenge, fond of causing chaos as he was, that the two of them should have a competition to see how many of the team they could catch off guard with the Christmas spirit. Clint had kicked things off by smuggling bundles of mistletoe into the common room, where they tended to gather to watch movies, setting off a storm of protests and laughter as he proceeded to take the excuse to kiss every last one of them.

Bucky had followed that up by enlisting Natasha to help him decorate everyone's apartments, one by one, and collect photographic evidence of his work. He'd carefully let her choose her own apartment's theme and decorate it with him. Clint's apartment had looked like Walmart's holiday aisle had thrown up in it. The archer had loved it. Tony had looked pained and complained about the cheap quality. Bucky had retaliated for the comments by convincing FRIDAY to give him Tony's credit card information and filling Tony's workshop with the most expensive decorations he could get his hands on. Sam's apartment and Wanda's had seen a less extreme approach. Both had been tastefully done up with fairy lights and wreaths.

It had been something like a week since then. Clint had attempted a couple more over-the-top plays. Including coloring Tony's carefully selected Christmas Tree purple and re-wrapping all the gifts under it to match.

Steve surveyed his own apartments in a mix of relief and dismay.

He'd been waiting for his turn, but nothing had happened. Christmas morning was tomorrow, and Bucky was out of time. He told himself he wasn't disappointed. He wasn't. Hadn't been looking forward to finding all the subtle touches Bucky would doubtless incorporate, taking advantage of having known Steve for so many years.

Doing what he could to force the feelings aside, he shook his head at his own thoughts and got himself moving again, deciding he'd snag a bite to eat and let himself lounge on the bed until Bucky came in to join him.

Shouldering their bedroom door open, his snack in his hands, Steve stopped short in stunned surprise.

"Took you long enough," Bucky grumbled at him.

Setting his food aside in a bit of a daze, Steve took in the sight. Bucky had apparently decided he needed to step things up a notch. Or maybe five. He'd stripped their bed to replace their usual plain sheets with bright crimson satin and the pillows he lounged on were white. He wore exactly nothing except an obviously cheap santa hat that he was using to maintain the illusion of decency.

And an illusion it definitely was, given that he was very obviously hard, judging by the fact that the hat wasn't lying flat against his belly.

Shaking off his surprise and prowling toward the bed, Steve smirked. "Didn't realise you'd be here waiting for me, looking like that," he replied after the silence had drawn out for a few seconds.


End file.
